Hallows Eve
by emz-HPcentral
Summary: The sad tale of when Voldemort kills the Potter family, well when he attempts to murder all of them. 1 day...to go


**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Harry Potter and co. JK does. I am not JK; well I wasn't last time I checked.

**A/N: **Yowdy to all 2 of you whom have cleverly decided to read this story, NO! Don't go please! Don't! Ahh thank you. Hope you enjoy this err terrible chapter, good luck. Oh and please review. Even if it will be to threaten to strangle me and make me actually read my work I'd love to hear from all 3 of you (oh the number has went up…). Oh also (I just go on and on don't I? Oh look that's the extra reader gone), erm this has came out about phew let me think…8 days before the actual book is published and really just what I think will be the first chappie of book 6. I was gona write more but I thought I'd just leave it at this, especially as I'm getting 2 go to the big event! Hehehehehe! Anyways you probably skipped that and went on to read the story, decided it was a pile of Dragon Dung and are now enjoying a romantic piece from a Hermione or Harry/Draco shipper, well if you are then so be it. Bon Appetite!

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Hallows Eve at Godrics Hallow 

It was a rather chilly night on the eve of what seemed to be thought of as the worst yet wonderful day in Wizard History. It was late autumn of course; the sky was getting considerably darker at night as much as it got cold. On the neighbourly street of Godrics Hallow there were many leaves wavering about making a tiny crunching sound as they did so. Of course there were many children out on this night that was predicting a thunderstorm (A different kind of thunderstorm of which you might imagine but none the less a thunderstorm). The children were dressed up as many different characters that flowed through their huge imaginations. Mr and Mrs Potter would laugh fondly at them as they skipped by happily, amazing for them sweets that brimmed their plastic pumpkin containers. If only they would have went to the Potters house, then they would see some amazing sweets, but of course they were blissfully unaware of that house, for that time anyway.

The Potters were a content and loveable family who really were liked by everyone, well almost everyone. There was Mr James Potter who did work hard although only for his own reasons he didn't need the money. He had scruffy jet-black hair, which fell in to his hazel eyes (which were behind round glasses) although his wife regularly cut it (his hair). Mrs Lily Potter, his wife had long thick red hair, which suited her feisty personality. She also had amazing emerald green eyes, which were so striking, yet so amazing to gaze into. They resembled her just 1-year-old sons eyes. Harry Potter, he was a baby whom already resembled his parents in different ways remarkably. His black already scruffy hair was inherited from his father as much of his other features most in fact, apart from those eyes, Lily's eyes.

You see at first glance at this adoring family you would guess that no one hated them and that they really must be so normal. Almost perfect you might think and how wrong you would be. A man, an evil absolutely hated yet feared man was making his way there. He had just received news that had made him the happiest man in that Wizarding world he was about to do something that really was his biggest and most pleasurable sickening hobby, slaughter. While evil and devilish thoughts went through this malevolence mans mind the Potter family were delightfully unaware. They had just sat down for dinner actually, in their warm, friendly atmosphere in their kitchen. James was eating his dinner while spying at the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper. Lily was feeding her son Harry whom was screeching with delight that he was getting on his mothers nerve as he was throwing food around. James was laughing softly at him, proud of his son for simply being his son, and imagining the day when his son would be just like him.

"James," said Lily in a desperate manner.

"Yes?" Said James smirking slightly.

"James! Please you're the only one he'll eat from, Honestly he just won't behave!" Lily added in a babyish tone squeezing Harry's button nose, which made him squeal even more.

James laughed,

"Yes he does seem to be fond of his old dad."

Lily sighed, and after trying to feed the spoon of baby food into Harry's mouth and it being rejected and spilling over Lily and the high chair she groaned tiresomely and went through to the living room to get her wand, while James roared with laughter between mouthfuls of food. He quickly finished off his dinner while talking to Harry as if he was an old friend.

"Honestly what are you like Harry? Congratulations on irritating your mother but just keep in mind not too much of it Ok? That's my job."

Baby Harry giggled as though understanding exactly what his father had just said. James smiled at him as he put his dinner plate away and cleaned Harry and many surroundings quickly with a simple wave of his wand. James was just putting his newspaper away when he turned towards the back door and he saw a sight that haunted him in his dreams, which he never told anyone about. Standing at the glass kitchen door stood Lord Voldemort watching James comfortably with complete menacing and glee in his slits for eyes. He had black robes, which suited perfectly him, and his vice personality. James heart sank to the very pit of his stomach, which was filled with complete fear. One devilish man had made this usually brave and bold man nearly fall to his knees in fear and panic. The thoughts that ran through James head were all moulding into one thought, which scared him most, Lily and Harry. In seconds James dropped what he was holding, but keeping a tight grip on his wand as he hurried to Harry swooped him up in his arms protectively and ran. He rushed through to the living room bumping into Lily.

"James what – "

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off – "James shouted panic clearly in his voice.

Lily's amazing green eyes were now filled with panic and fear; she understood the words her husband shouted and she wished they weren't true, but there were good reasons to believe they were true. Her and her husband exchanged one last desperate look of fear as James gave Harry to her and Lily stumbled out the room the force which James gave Harry to her made her trip into the hallway, making her clutch Harry even closer to herself. A door burst open in the living room right after James had slammed it shut. James face was filled with terror but he soon changed it round to bravery and hatred for the man, the murderer who stood before him. Lord Voldemort uttered a high pitch cackle of laughter. James raised his wand preparing a disarming charm, but it was too late. James Potter the man many had admired and loved was now dead without any time to protect himself, or his family. He was dead before he hit the floor. Lily had herd the fatal curse through the hall. She was trying to muffle her screams and cries but Lord Voldemort herd clearly and glided through to where Lily was trying to escape. She knew she wouldn't live, just like her husband she would die, but she needed to protect her son, the tiny person she loved, whom she held in her arms so protectively. She couldn't let him end with the same fatal fate.

She placed little Harry, whom was alarmed at what was going on behind her, his back facing the wall, but he still turned to look. She wished he hadn't. She didn't want him to see this. She stood in front of him crying and sobbing, even though she was trying to be brave.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "

"Stand aside – stand aside girl – "

"Not Harry! Take me! Not Harry!"

Voldemort laughed carelessly at this stupid girl, not understanding the love that ran, pounded through her veins.

"Your wish is my command," He said almost mockingly rising his wand laughing; a laugh, which would turn your stomach, and make you want to just die on the spot.

Lily kissed Harry on his soft forehead and turned him round quickly. She then stood tall, brave, concentrating hard, being so thankful that she was good at charms. Then with a simple two words and wave of his wand, Voldemort killed her, like so many others.

Lord Voldemort stood before Harry, and laughed. He even laughed as he performed the curse. It was so simple, and so easy he couldn't believe it. It was a dream for him, which would soon turn into a nightmare. As he performed the curse, Harry looked at him quizzically and to his mother who was lying in front of him, the tiny baby was so confused he wailed. Voldemort performed the curse with confidence. A striking green light flashed like lightning as it aimed for the boy's forehead. I then almost bounced and hit Voldemort in the chest. The pain was unbearable, so confused and hurting, the worst pain he had ever-endured Voldemort disappeared into thin air. Baby Harry, who was also in pain, lay in amongst rubble of the house, which held so many memories of the Potter family, but in such little time. The whole house was crumbled into practicaly dust. All that could be herd was a baby's desperate pleads for his parents. No one was around as it was the dead of night, completely dark and silent apart from the baby's wails. After many minutes there was a loud rumble and a large man made his way to the baby. Wrapping Harry in somefabrics and whispering deep soothing words to him, the man mounted the motorbike and rode, flew off into the dark night taking Harry to a different and sadder life.


End file.
